Warriors: Prophecy of the Stars fallen feathers
by Tigergirl319
Summary: Hi! This is my first Fanfic sooooo JUDGE ME! If you read it, please comment! I would love to know what you guys think! So After the battle, life goes on. In thunderclan 4 kits are born and have a long tough journey ahead. Eaglekit, Dawnkit,Robinkit and Crowkit need all the courage they have to defeat the rising darkness.
1. Prologue

**PROPHECY!**

**CROWKIT,, EAGLEKIT, ROBINKIT, DAWNKIT**

**When darkness falls, hope will rise in the form of the eagle crow and robin across dawn's sky. But one will choose a sky with no light. Two birds with dawns help, will save them all, but one shall perish into the twilight.**

**The trees loomed high and the stars shone very bright, so that the cats who had gathered could see. A she cat whose pelt shone blue stepped forward. "A new prophecy has a risen!"" she claimed to the listening cats. **

" **I have seen this as well", a tom whose jaw was slightly crooked spoke his eyes sparking with worry. " But Bluestar, when the war against the dark forest ended, you were the one to recieve the prophecy, to tell us that no harm may ever come to the clans. When Firestar died, the clans were saved." He dipped his head to a tom with an orange pelt that lit up like fire. The tom nodded. " How can a new prophecy saying the clans are in danger can be possible? Have you lied to the clans by givening them false hope?"  
**

**Bluestar glared at him with cold eyes. " Life was never going to be that simple for the clans, Crookedstar," she said cooly, "There was always going to be something that wouuld challenge them. I would not lie to my clan in any way. They find there own hope". Crookedstar looked down at his paws.**

**A cat with messy yellow fur stood up. "Lets just focus on the prophecy. We need to figure out which cats are involved. It might be one from each like the proheecy about midnight" she rasped nodding at a beautiful silver cat. "Or one about a certain clan.."**

**Another cat stood up. " Yellowfang, we can't go accusing cats of being in a prophecy. We must giude the clans through this and warn our medicine cats", he mewed. Yellowfang let his word sink through than said, " I wasn't accusing anyone of anything, but i think your right"**

**The cat who had spoken looked around and then spoke softly. "All we can do is guide the clans. We warn the medicine cats but no one else. The cats who have been mentioned will find us and all we have to do is set them all on the right path."**

**Bluestar nodded. "Good thinking Tallstar" she mewed. The cats around her agreed with mews and nods. " Bluestar, do you think i could send a message to Littlecloud?" asked a tom with a brown pelt. "why Raggedpelt?" she asked suspiciously.**

"**Well, littlecloud is growing older with each passing day and he knows that he needs to start looking for an apprentice, but he hasn't found the right cat. May I suggest one to him when the medicine cats come to visit?" Raggedpelt asked with desperation in his eyes.**

**Bluestar looked at him and nodded. "Of course. You are only looking out for your clan." She turned and disappeared into the starry mist where all the other cats had vanished. Raggedpelt let our a sigh of relief and followed.**

**Cats where gathering in a dangerous forest where the evil come to rest. The trees were dark and reached while the ground was slimey and short. A cat whose eyes shone with amber and anger jumped up on a rock, looking down at the assembled cats." We were defeated moons ago by the clans down by the lake, and they now think that we are weak and defeated, to never be seen again. But we willl rise! I will lead you to the destruction of the clans, Forever!"**

**The cats cheered and chanted his name. THISTLECLAW! THISTLECLAW!**

**A cat whose fur was mangy and full of filth came up to him. "Will we recruit clan cats like Tigerstar and Brokenstar did?" she snarled. Thistleclaw looked thoughtful and said "we will target a few who are young and foolish. Maybe kits and warriors who did fight for us but say they didn't in the end. Yes Mapleshade, we shall go ahead with that idea." He curled his lip, showing a row of yellow teeth. "we will avenge Tigerstar and Brokenstar."**

**Mapleshade dippedd her head, her eyes flashing at the thought. "good" is all she said before asking herr next question. "so who will walk in the kits dreams?" Thisltclaw looked at her. "Redwillow, Molefur and I. I'll even allow Gorsetail to and you." **

**Mapleshade simply just nodded, but her eyes gave away her excitement. "Death to the clans" she murmured softly. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Dawnkit!" called Eaglekit as he clambered his way towards the nursery entrance. The sun had barely lit up the camp, but Eaglekit felt wide awake. His sister, Dawnkit, blinked her eyes sleepily. "It's too early to play outside", she grumbled. "Play with Crowkit or Robinkit and leave me to sleep some more." And with that, she snuggled closer into Cinderheart's fur and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Eaglekit rolled his eyes. _Lazy mouse_ he thought. He looked at his other littermates thoughtfully. Robinkit would certainly leap at the chance to play in the clearing out of the eye of their watchful mother, but if Crowkit was in one of her bad moods, she would complain about the cold and it would be sunset before she would shut up.

So, careful not to disturb Crowkit, Eaglekit nudged Robinkit with his nose. "Robinkit" he whispered, "wake up Robinkit! Let's go play before Cinderheart and the others wake up!" Robinkits eyes blinked open sleepily, and she gave a mischievous grin before leaping up and, without a sound, raced out of the nursery. Eaglekit dashed out after and nearly collided into his sister as she came to a sudden halt...

"What's the hold up?" he asked. And then he heard a deep growly voice. "Hey Robinkit, where are you dashing off to in such a hurry?" Eaglekit gave a sigh. Not Dewpaw! The dark grey tom had a look of importance in his eyes as he looked down on the kits. _Only three moons older and he acts like clan leader! _Eaglekit thought bitterly.

Robinkits eyes stretched wide in admiration and something else… _but what?_ Thought Eaglekit, frowning. "Oh, no where really" she murmured shyly, which was one of her rare emotions. Robinkit glanced up at the tom. Her brother shoved her and whispered into her ear, "Come on! Let's leave him and go play before the clan wakes up!" but Robinkit wasn't listening. She could never concentrate when Dewpaw was near her. "Well we better get going now" Eaglekit mewed impatiently "Bye Dewpaw". Dewpaw gave him a small nod, but turned back to Robinkit and said, "Well, I'll see you later Robinkit!" He padded off to the fresh-kill pile.

Robinkit gazed after him, full of awe. She was still watching the apprentice when the rest of her littermates came bounding out of the den, fully awake and ready to play. Cinderheart followed them out and stretched outside the sun. "So, what mischief will you cause today I wonder," she purred as she gazed at her active kits.

Cats started coming from all different directions now that the sun was rising. Their father Lionblaze was carrying a crow from yesterday's hunt over too where Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing a sparrow. Cinderheart padded over to join them while Amberpaw and Snowpaw padded over to their brother chatting. Jayfeather was laying out leaves and Bramblestar emerged from his den, looking around at his clanmates. Just another day in Thunderclan Eaglekit thought.

Eaglekit turned back to his littermates. 'Let's play warriors!" he yowled as he pounced on Dawnkit who was the smallest. Dawnkit leaped out of his reach and was gazing at her brother in triumph until Robinkit leaped and jumped on her back. "Hey! No fair!" Meanwhile, Eaglekit was being batted fiercely by Crowkit. The kits game came to a sudden halt as Bramblestar had yowled the words that summoned the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" his words brought all the cats out of their dens and they sat down and pricked their ears. Eaglekit looked around excitedly. They had only ever been to one clan meeting and that was when Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw began their apprenticeship. I wonder what this is about he thought. Then he saw Lilypaw and Seedpaw, their pelts groomed well and they eyes shining in excitement. "It must be their warrior ceremony!" Crowkit whispered.

"Today is a very special moment for Thunderclan, the making of new warriors," Bramblestar called down to the listening, his eyes warm. Seedpaw and Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do" they answered, strong and sure of their decision.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. " Leaping down from the highledge, he turned to Lilypaw. "Lilypaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Lilystorm" He rested his muzzle on her head and you licked his shoulder in respect before standing back with the warriors. Bramblestar rested his gaze on Seedpaw. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Seedstripe" and he rested his muzzle on her head like he had done with Lilystorm and she licked his shoulder gratefully.

"Seedstripe! Lilystorm! Seedstripe! Lilystorm!


	3. Chapter 2

The new warriors were welcomed with cheers and went with Cherrywhisker and Molefur to the warriors den. Dawnkit stared after them with longing. _I wish _I _was an apprentice_ she thought. "Only two more moons" she murmured to herself

"What was that little one?" Dawnkit turned to see her mother standing over her, her eyes showing concern. "Oh nothing. I just said that I can't wait til we're apprenticed" Dawnkit said. Cinderheart purred. "I hope Bramblestar chooses well for you"

Dawnkit looked around the clearing. Who would be her mentor? It definitely won't be Thornclaw, Squirrelflight or Bumblestripe because they were mentoring Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Snowpaw. Dustpelt had retired to the elders den along with a reluctant Graystripe. "Maybe Sandstorm?" Cinderheart suggested, looking at the aging she-cat. "Well, whoever it is will train you well. All of Thunderclans warriors are strong and wise." Cinderheart gave her daughter quick lick on the ear before trotting over to Poppyfrost.

Dawnkit turned back to her littermates who were arguing over who should be catcher for moss-ball. Dawnkit bounded over. "Hey Dawnkit!" Robinkit mewed. "_You _be catcher! It's always funny to see you get frustrated so easily!" Crowkit and Eaglekit let out long purrs of amusement.

Dawnkit opened her mouth to defend herself. "I do not!" she glared at Robinkit who rolled her eyes. "I was _joking _Dawnkit. Can we please get on with the game? Eaglekit you be catcher." She mewed as she scooped the ball and threw it over Eaglekits head into Crowkits waiting claws.

But Dawnkit didn't feel like playing anymore. She quietly padded over to a small puddle and looked at herself. _They only pick on me because I'm the smallest_ she thought sadly. _Wait until I'm an apprentice. Then they'll see. _She saw another reflection and looked up into Amberpaw's concerned face. "Hey Dawnkit, Everything okay?" she asked. "Everything's fine" lied Dawnkit. 'I was just wishing that I was an apprentice already." A small vibrating sound erupted from Amberpaw's chest. "I remember feeling like that" she purred. "Out of all my littermates, I was the most impatient. But don't worry. Only two more moons and you'll be sleeping with me and the other apprentices in no time!" She gave Dawnkit comforting licks on the ear like Cinderheart did when she was feeling down.

Amberpaw paused midlick and stood up with are start and gasped. "I promised to get the elders some fresh-kill.! See you later Dawnkit!" she yowled over shoulder as she bounded away. _Feather-brained Amberpaw_ she thought, curling her tail in amusement, _always forgetting things._

Her littermates were still playing and she still felt sore from Robinkits meanness so she wandered around the clearing until she heard noises coming from the medicine den. She padded over, enjoying the fresh scent of herbs that washed over her. She saw Brialight doing some very awkward looking stretches while Jayfeather was sorting herbs. He looked up. "Hello Dawnkit! What's wrong?" Dawnkit shuffled her paws on the ground. 'Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to visit." This wasn't entirely true, but she did love the medicine den. She dipped her head to Brialight and walked over to the herbs Jayfeather was gathering. She sniffed each pile carefully, while trying to remember their names. "Thyme, Coltsfoot and… is it marigold?" she asked him. He purred and nodded. "Quite right. So" he said, continuing his sorting. "Are you excited at becoming a warrior apprentice?" Dawnkit thought about. She loved playing warriors with her littermates, but did she want to be a warrior? She looked at Jayfeather. "Well… I don't know. I mean, I love playing with my littermates and stuff, but…" she trailed off, uncertain of how she wanted to express her thoughts. He looked at her as though he could see her. "Do you want to become a medicine cat apprentice?" he asked. This made her fur fluff up in excitement. He is asking me to become a medicine cat! "Yes! I do! I mean, I know that I can't take a mate but I want to do the best for my Clan! Please!" the words spilled out of her like a waterfall. Brialight looked at her and smiled. "You should take her on Jayfeather. You need all the help you can get."

Jayfeather smiled and said "Of course. I will speak to Bramblestar. The clan will be thrilled!"

And with that he walked out of the den. Dawnkit's tail stuck up in the air in delight. _I'm going to be a medicine cat apprentice!_ She thought gleefully. The sun was setting and Cinderheart was gathering her kits up and sweeping them into the nursery. She raced out and scrambled in after them. Cinderheart circled her nest and settled down. But before she closed her eyes, she looked at Dawnkit. "Amberpaw thinks something is bothering you" she mewed. "Are the other bullying you again?" Dawnkit looked deep into her mothers blue eyes and told her the news. "Oh! That's great!" she purred. "You will do amazing things in your life! What an honor"

Dawnkit purred and drifted into a happy sleep.


End file.
